rambofandomcom-20200213-history
School Boy
"School Boy" was a British former SBS sniper turned mercenary, who turns out to be more personable than the rest of the group hired to retrieve the Christ Church of Colorado's missionaries from the Tatmadaw Army. School Boy had a very relaxed attitude and was not at all intimidated by Lewis, although, when he needed to be, he showed great resourcefulness, intelligence and bravery. He was the only mercenary who befriended John Rambo. School Boy killed a total of twelve people in the film, the most of all the mercenaries. Rambo IV School Boy was first seen on John Rambo's boat, heading down the Salween River. He was seen cleaning his weapon during the long ride in an attempt to make the time pass by faster. School Boy first spoke, when he tried to calm Lewis down after he began ranting on the stupidity of the Christian missionaries. Schoolboy stated that what the missionaries are doing is noble and brave, but Lewis will have none of it. Schoolboy then says that Lewis should try decaffeinated coffee instead, and Lewis responds by telling School Boy to "fuck off". Lewis then yelled at Rambo, demanding that he go faster. After Lewis cooled off a bit, School Boy stated that Lewis is a great, albeit arrogant soldier. After the group arrived at the dock and Rambo attempted to come with, despite Lewis's objections, School Boy said that he could tag along with him at the back of the line. Lewis wouldn't allow this, however, and ordered Rambo to stay with the boat until they got back. School Boy was seen hiding at the abandoned village and, when he spotted the Tatmadaw preparing to force prisoners to run across a land mine-infested rice paddy, he cringed, wishing he could do something to help. Luckily, Rambo showed up with his Compound bow and killed the soldiers before they could kill the civillians or mercenaries. Rambo then was allowed to come with on the rescue mission after Myint showed them where the prison camp was located at. School Boy's weapon of choice was a supressed Barrett M82CQ.50 BMG sniper rifle, which he used to kill several sentries to allow the rescue operation. When Rambo separated from the group to locate Sarah Miller, the rest of the group made their escape and left School Boy behind, as he volunteered to wait for them; this proved to be a fortunate decision, as he saved Rambo and Sarah after they were ambushed by a patrolman at the Tatmadaw camp. As they were fleeing through the jungle the next morning, School Boy gave Rambo a M18A1 Claymore mine so he could leave and set up a trap for the Tatmadaw soldiers. He then fired off a shot with the sniper rifle to get the Tatmadaw going in the wrong direction. He took care of Sarah, while Rambo left to fight the Tatmadaw and rescue everyone else. Under the cover of his fire, he still help with his sniper rifle as good as possible. He and Sarah remained undetected by Tatmadaw troops upon the Tatmadaw's defeat. Schoolboy was last seen assisting the injured remaining mercenaries, tending first to Lewis. School Boy was never seen again, and we never did learn his real name. Movie prop *School Boy kills a guard with a knife really similar to the one used by Rambo during First Blood, but slightly different. When asked about the knife on his official Facebook page by writer Wallace Lee, actor Matthew Marsden said: "Actually in the original take I was using a Fairburn Sykes dagger but they cgi'd the Rambo knife over it for the movie as originally School Boy was meant to take over the franchise and I think they wanted to have more of a link to Rambo, so giving him the knife made sense. That is my own theory...."''' Gallery Rambo08_089.jpg Rambo_Barret_09A.jpg Rambo_Barrett_01.jpg 2uiXqHj.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Hero Category:Rambo